With respect to a sashless door-type car, for example, a window stabilizer is attached to a door body for preventing vibration of a window, as a vibration insulation measure (see, FIG. 1). The window stabilizer whose maximal object is vibration insulation comprises a flocked member partially contacted with the window. The window stabilizer is different from weather strip which is primarily directed to seal between the door and window.
The above-mentioned description is specifically explained using drawings as follows. FIG. 1 demonstrates a schematic sectional view showing a whole front door. 1 is a window, which is basically supported by a door outer panel 4 and a door inner panel 2. 3 and 5 are reinforcement panels of panels 2 and 4, respectively. Weather strips 6, 7 made of rubber for sealing are fixed in contact with window 1 in conditions of allowing slip of window 1.
Further, S is a window stabilizer formed by fixing a flocked component 9 on a reverse U-shaped base 8. The stabilizer S is supported by the reinforcement panel 3. The flocked component 9 applies a desired pressure to the window to prevent vibration thereof.
In FIG. 1, the window stabilizer S is provided inside of the window. However, the window stabilizer S may be provided outside, or, both of inside and outside of the window. The number of window stabilizer S attached may be plural depending on the size of the door. FIG. 2 demonstrates an example of stabilizer S in a diagonal view. 10 is a supporting base provided with a flocked member. FIG. 3 is a sectional view showing an example of flocked component 9. In FIG. 3, flocked component 9 is formed by a flocked member 12 fixed on a supporting base 10. A coating layer composed of adhesive, synthetic resin, etc. is formed on the underside of the supporting base 10 to prevent removal of flocks.
A primary object of the flocked component 9 employed as a window stabilizer is directed to vibration insulation. However, the flocked component 9 should have functions such as rub resistance, slip properties, prevention of unpleasant friction noise, as well as prevention of damage caused by catching dust in a flocked member.
A variety of window stabilizers are proposed in considering such factors.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications 6-171356 and 6-226893 are exemplified as an attempt of improving such requirements. The former relates to a flocked member for a window stabilizer employing thermoplastic resins meeting special conditions. The thermoplastic resins include a composition of polyamide resins, polyester resins and ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene. The latter discloses technical means relating to a supporting element for window glass of a car with a flocked member. The supporting element comprises a specific ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene (A) and a specific polyethylene (B), and is characterized in that the element comprises a resin composition comprising a composition in which at least one of said (A) and (B) is modified, and a polyamide.
Although the flocked member for a window stabilizer disclosed in the publications are improved, the flocked member does not have sufficient effects on slip properties in wet conditions formed by wetting the window with rain drops and in semi-wet conditions formed in the process of drying water drops such as rain on the window, and on prevention of generating unpleasant noise.